la fille que j'aimerai toujours
by Louise Malone
Summary: un vrai amour impossible.
1. avant elle

_**J'en avais assez d'entendre parler d'amour impossible à propos de la saga Twilight, alors que Bella et Edward finissent par s'aimer ! Alors, voilà un vrai amour impossible. Ce n'est pas particulièrement gai. Il y aura du lemon, mais je préviendrai parce qu'il sera peut-être délicat à lire. Cependant, pas de viol, ni abus, ni pédophilie...Vous allez comprendre dès le deuxième chapitre (si c'est pas la fin du premier!) mais c'est pas grave, je ne cherche pas le suspens (je suis nulle pour le suspens!) , je préfère explorer les sentiments.**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Je n'avais rien demandé.

Surtout pas ça d'ailleurs.

J'avais 16 ans, et ma vie commençait à s'améliorer depuis moins d'un an.

J'avais été adopté quelques jours après ma naissance par un couple d'une quarantaine d'année, qui n'avait pas réellement envie d'un enfant, mais plutôt d'un héritier male.

Je m'étais rebellé très tôt.

Je ne les aimais pas.

Parce que je sentais qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas non plus. Pas pour ce que j'étais.

J'ai grandit à Houston.

Dans une famille aisée.

Trop, sans doute.

A 5 ans je les décevais déjà. Je n'aimais pas le pouvoir et l'argent. Je n'aimais pas la guerre.

J'avais d'autres désirs. J'aimais la nature, les animaux.

Mais je n'aimais pas dresser les chevaux. Je préférais les regarder courir en liberté.

A 12 ans, j'ai libéré les faisans que mon père faisait élever pour sa prochaine chasse.

A 14 je fumais tellement de joints que je ne pouvais en tenir le compte.

Mon père adoptif était furieux.

Et la seule manière qu'il connaissait pour me mater, c'était les coups.

De ceinture.

Avec la boucle ,bien sur.

Et puis, un jour, je me suis défendu.

Je lui ai arraché le ceinturon des mains et j'ai frappé à mon tour.

Fort, longtemps.

Toute la haine, toute la rancœur accumulée est sortie.

Je l'ai laissé presque mort.

La police est venue.

Je n'ai pas eu à me défendre.

Ils ont vu mon dos, mes bras, mes jambes et même mon ventre.

J'étais couvert de cicatrices dues aux coups reçus depuis l'âge de 4 ou 5 ans.

J'ai été retiré à ma famille adoptive.

Placé en foyer.

J'avais la haine.

La vraie. Pas celle des faux rebelles qui se la jouent.

Moi c'est toute une partie de moi-même que je cherchais.

J'ai fugué du foyer.

Sans cesse.

La 4° fois, je venais d'avoir 15 ans, j'ai décidé de mettre de la distance entre le Texas et ma peau.

Je suis monté, vers le nord.

J'avais envie de verdure.

Je me suis fait prendre, bêtement,alors que je vadrouillais depuis plusieurs semaines, à la gare routière de Seattle.

Bien sur je voulais aller au Canada…

On m'a collé en garde à vue: j'avais du hasch dans mon sac à dos.

Le lendemain j'ai été placé en foyer.

J'ai attendu patiemment le soir et je suis passé par la fenêtre: premier étage : trop facile!

J'ai fait du stop, et je n'ai pas été trop regardant vers ou on m'emmenait.

Je me suis retrouvé dans un bled paumé.

Forks, y'avait écrit sur le panneau.

Le routier m'avait laissé sur le parking d' un hôpital.

J'ai crocheté la portière de la première bagnole un peu sympa que j'ai vu.

J'avais presque finit quand une main s'est abattue sur mon épaule et m'a poussée contre la carrosserie.

Un homme châtain , sans doute le propriétaire de la voiture me maintenait.

Il était en colère, mais j'ai comprit de suite qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me frapper.

Alors j'ai levé la main pour me dégager mais au moment ou j'allais frapper pour le repousser j'ai croisé le regard d'une gamine.

Une petite brune, qui devait avoir 8 ans.

Elle avait peur.

Dans son regard j'ai vu la même peur que celle que j'avais si longtemps vu dans mes yeux en me regardant dans un miroir.

Mais là, elle avait peur de moi.

J'ai baissé le bras et j'ai attendu.

Il m'a lâché et je me suis laissé glisser à terre.

J'étais fatigué brusquement.

Tellement fatigué.

Je savais qu'il allait appeler les flics.

Cette fois-ci je n'échapperais pas à la prison ferme.

Mais il n'a pas sorti son téléphone.

Il m'a regardé, se baissant pour mieux me voir à la lueur des lampadaires.

« tu es blessé? »

« non! »

« mais si! Là, ton oreille, tu saignes! »

« c'est rien »

Je m'étais fait mal la veille en escaladant un grillage. J'essayais de ne pas y penser malgré la douleur sourde, et, la plupart du temps, j'y arrivais.

La petite brune s'est approché plus prêt.

J'ai soufflé.

Qu'on en finisse.

Il hésitait.

J'ai relevé la tête, prêt à prendre la fuite si je le pouvais.

Mais il était trop prêt de moi, et il était plus grand que moi, plus fort aussi.

C'était un homme et moi un gamin.

« tu as faim? »

J'ai été surpris.

Personne ne se souciait plus de moi depuis si longtemps.

Je n'intéressais les gens que dans la mesure ou je risquais de leur attirer des ennuis.

Je n'ai pas répondu.

Bien sur que j'avais faim!

Il m'a relevé par mon blouson.

« viens, tu as besoin de soins , et d'un repas chaud. Je t'emmène chez moi, ne me le fais pas regretter. »

Je me suis retrouvé assis à l'avant, à coté de ce type.

A l'arrière, la fillette se tortillait pour essayer de me voir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle a craqué:

« comment tu t'appelles? »

Je n'ai pas répondu.

Elle a insisté:

« moi je m'appelle Alice! Et j'ai 10 ans! Et toi? »

J'ai soufflé.

« je m'appelle Jasper »

« et tu as quel âge? »

« 15 ans »

« mon frère il a 16 ans! Papa, il va dormir dans la chambre d'Edward? »

« je ne dors pas chez toi petite! »

« ben si! Il fait nuit et il pleut, tu vas pas rester dehors »

Son père l'a fait taire.

On est arrivés devant une très belle maison, moitié bois, moitié verre.

J'avais passé mon enfance dans une maison victorienne magnifique, je savais que la beauté extérieure cache parfois une grande laideur intérieure.

Mais j'ai vite comprit que chez eux ce n'était pas le cas.

L'homme a commencé par me soigner. Il était médecin, il s'appelait Carlisle.

Sa femme, Esmée, m'a accueilli très gentiment.

Je me sentais gêné, d'ailleurs. A tel point que je lui ai demandé si son mari lui ramenait souvent des chiens perdus comme moi.

Elle a sourit:

« mon fils a une fois ramené un hérisson blessé, et ma fille un chat abandonné. Mais tu es le premier garçon! »

Une fois que mon oreille a été recouse, il m'a proposé un calmant, pour la douleur.

J'ai ricané:

« vous en faites pas, Doc, j'ai des calmants naturels dans mon sac! »

Il a rit.

« pas de ça chez moi Jasper! »

Il m'a amené à la salle de bains.

J'étais trempé, et frigorifié.

J'ai prit une douche brulante, puis j'ai enfilé le jean et le sveat qu'il m'avait laissé.

Je me suis douté que c'était des vêtements appartenant à son fils.

J'ai soupiré. Ce gosse ne se doutait sans doute pas de la chance qu'il avait.

Une fois propre et rhabillé, je me suis senti assez mal à l'aise.

Je suis sorti de la salle de bains, et aussitôt la mioche m'a sauté dessus. Visiblement, elle m'attendait.

Elle m'a prit par la main et m'a entrainé en bas. Elle sautillait et pépiait sans cesse.

Immédiatement, je l'ai surnommée « zoziau » et elle a éclaté de rire.

Rien que sur le court chemin entre la salle de bain et la salle à manger elle a eu le temps de me dire que son frère Edward venait d'arriver avec Bella, sa petite amie, qu'Edward était en première, et Bella en seconde, que moi aussi je devais être en seconde, qu'elle-même était en CM2 et qu'elle faisait du modern jazz, qu'Edward jouait du piano et faisait du judo, que Bella préférait la natation…

J'étais soufflé par ses capacités de mitrailleuse de la parole…

Je suis entré dans la pièce et j'ai croisé le regard du fameux Edward.

Il était roux foncé, avec des yeux verts lumineux. Il avait l'air intrigué, mais pas inamical.

Bella portait bien son prénom.

Elle était vraiment ravissante, avec ses longs cheveux ondulés, et son regard profond.

Ces deux-là étaient visiblement fous amoureux.

Ils ne se sont pas quittés du regard de tout le repas.

On a mangé, et l'atmosphère était détendue.

Le repas était copieux, mais simple. C'était vraiment bon. Du poulet rôti, de la salade, de la purée. Ce qu'on voulait en dessert.

Je n'avais pas fait de vrai repas depuis plusieurs jours, et pas mangé à ma faim depuis prêt d'un an, et ce n'est que vers la fin du repas que j'ai relevé la tête et observé mon entourage.

Je crevais de jalousie.

Ces gens-là s'aimaient.

C'était évident.

Ils étaient tout ce que je souhaitais.

Une vraie famille.

Moi, je n'avais personne.

Même le chien était sympa.

Après le repas, comme je tombais de sommeil, le doc m'a montré l'endroit ou je pouvais dormir.

C'était visiblement une chambre qui ne servait que pour les amis et la famille de passage. Il y avait un grand lit, avec une couette verte et noire.

Edward m'a amené un pyjama.

Il m'a souhaité bonne nuit.

Zoziau m'a passé une BD.

Elle m'a déposé un bisou sur la joue.

Je me suis allongé et j'ai pensé à elle.

J'ai essayé de me rappeler à quand remontait le dernier baiser spontané que j'avais reçu en allant me coucher.

La réponse était sans doute jamais.

J'ai pleuré quelques minutes, puis j'ai sombré dans le sommeil.

Je me suis réveillé tard le lendemain.

C'était samedi.

Ma poitrine s'est serrée, parce que je n'avais pas envie de partir.

Je me suis levé et j'ai remis les vêtements d'Edward.

Je suis allé prendre le petit déjeuner.

Seule Esmée était dans la cuisine.

Elle m'a servit une assiette débordante de nourriture.

J'ai avalé des pancakes, des toasts, du jambon et des œufs.

Inutile de dire que je me sentais mieux.

J'ai essayé de plaisanter:

« si un jour vous vous lassez de votre mari, je suis prêt à vous épouser! »

Elle a rit de bon cœur.

Puis, Carlisle est venu me parler.

Ils m'ont parlé tous les deux ,en fait.

« Inutile de nous dire que tu es en fugue, ça se voit »

Je n'ai pas répondu.

Alors ils m'ont parlé d'eux.

J'ai apprit qu'Edward avait été adopté à l'âge de 5 ans, après la mort accidentelle de ses parents biologiques. Carlisle et Esmée n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants, mais elle est tombée enceinte dans les semaines qui ont suivit l'arrivée d'Edward, et ils ont eu la chance d'avoir Alice, sans problèmes, et à présent ils avaient deux enfants. J'étais content pour eux, et encore plus pour Edward. Je me suis promit de lui parler, avant de partir, pour être bien certain qu'il soit conscient de la chance qu'il avait.

Je leur ai parlé un peu de moi.

Le minimum. J'ai dit que j'étais un enfant adopté, moi aussi, mais que ça n'avait jamais été avec mes parents adoptifs, qu'on m'avait retiré de leur famille, que je venais du Texas.

Et que, oui ,je m'étais enfuit de tous les foyers. D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, j'étais en fugue.

Il a passé quelques coups de fil, devant moi.

Pour qu'on cesse de me chercher.

Je ne me suis pas fait trop de souci pour lui, vu qu'il a tutoyé le juge à qui il a téléphoné pour prévenir que j'étais chez eux.

J'ai passé tout le WE chez eux.

J'ai parlé à Edward. Qui m'a rassuré: il était bien conscient de sa chance. J'ai gentiment dragué Bella, devant Edward, pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambigüité. Elle a rit, lui aussi et moi avec. Mais elle était géniale cette fille, et j'en aurais volontiers fait ma petite amie ,mais bon…

J'ai joué avec zoziau. Et c'était vachement agréable de jouer avec ses peluches, sans qu'un grand con vienne me tanner de jouer avec mes soldats de plomb, parce qu'un jour je serai officier, moi aussi…

J'ai dit à zoziau que j'avais toujours eu envie d'être vétérinaire et j'ai cru qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil.

Il m'a fallut moins d'une heure pour comprendre que je venais de me trouver une fan. Elle me collait sans cesse, mais c'était drôle, et agréable.

Je l'ai portée sur mon dos pour la faire rire et j'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Le dimanche soir, Carlisle est venu me chercher, alors que je regardais Casper avec la gamine.

Il souriait.

Esmée et lui m'ont proposé de rester.

Ils avaient parlé avec Edward, et entre eux aussi.

Ils étaient d'accord pour devenir ma famille d'accueil.

Avec quelques conditions, bien sur: pas de drogue, pas de délinquance, pas de conneries, tout simplement. Et que j'aille au Lycée, et que j'y bosse.

J'ai dit oui à tout.

J'avais du mal à croire à ma chance…

Je suis allé au Lycée le lendemain. Ca trainait pas chez les Cullen.

J'étais dans la classe de Bella, qui a été très sympa. Elle m'a présenté à la classe et aux profs.

Sans elle, je serais sans doute parti avant la fin de la première heure.

Je ne supportais plus les contraintes mais je me suis accroché.

Ca n'a pas toujours été facile. J'ai eu du mal avec certaines règles. Je n'ai pas pu arrêter complêtement le hasch.

D'autant plus qu'Edward consommait, lui aussi.

Pas Bella, mais elle nous couvrait.

On fumait tous les deux, planqués au grenier, ou dans les bois entourant la maison.

Je sais que le doc et sa femme le savaient, mais tant que ça restait ludique, ils fermaient un peu les yeux. Mais ce n'était qu'occasionnel, et cela n'interférait pas avec ma vie quotidienne_**.(ndla: je ne dis pas que ce que font Jasper et Edward est acceptable hein! La drogue c'est MAL)**_

Au Lycée, je me suis très vite éclaté. Sans la pression que j'avais subit pour me bourrer le crane à propos de l'école militaire que j'intégrerai à 17 ans pour devenir un vrai militaire, j'ai pu bosser ce qui me plaisait vraiment. L'histoire, les sciences, la biologie surtout. Bella était vexée, parce qu'en trois semaines je lui ai volé sa place de première de la classe.

Edward m'aidait à récupérer mon retard dans les matières ou mes errances de l'année passée avaient entrainé des lacunes.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient fiers de moi.

Je me suis fait des copains. Pas beaucoup, mais Edward est devenu un ami, puis un frère.

Je m'entendais bien aussi avec Jacob, le demi-frère de Bella, et Eric était drôle, et sympa.

Et puis, évidement, il y avait zoziau! La petite Alice était celle avec qui je m'entendais le mieux. Je la faisais rire, et elle me vouait une passion sans borne. Elle a eu 11 ans en mai, et j'ai animé son gouter d'anniversaire avec Edward et Bella. Elle nous a présenté, très sérieusement, à ses copines comme son frère (Edward), sa belle-sœur (Bella) et…son fiancé (moi). J'ai éclaté de rire, mais j'ai joué le jeu.

J'adorais Alice. Je n'étais pas dupe, et savais qu'elle avait le béguin pour moi, mais elle n'était qu'une gosse et elle m'attendrissait. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de mal à maintenir une atmosphère de jeu entre nous.

Presque une année a passé.

J'étais dans la famille depuis le mois d'octobre, et, en janvier, j'inscrivais « Jasper Whitlock Cullen » sur mes copies…

J'étais bien. C'était comme si des blessures dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence se refermaient, cessant de me faire souffrir, là ou je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir eu mal.

J'allais voir un thérapeute, aussi.

J'ai pu lui dire beaucoup de choses.

La douleur d'avoir été abandonné.

La colère et la haine envers mon père adoptif.

La difficulté à accepter parfois l'amour qu'on me portait.

L'amitié douce-amère que j'entretenais avec Bella, que j'aurais bien voulu pour moi.

La satisfaction de me savoir aimé par Alice, parce que j'avais tellement besoin qu'on m'aime.

Et puis, surtout ,la terreur d'être abandonné à nouveau.

C'était sans doute pour cette raison que j'étais plus ou moins amoureux de Bella: elle était prise, donc aucune relation n'était envisageable, ce qui me donnait la certitude qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais tomber.

Pour ça aussi que je laissais Alice se bercer d'illusions, parce que je n'avais à la fois pas le courage de la détromper et puis l'amour qu'elle me portait était certainement le plus pur que j'ai jamais reçu.

J'allais mieux.

J'allais même bien.

Edward avait eu 17 ans le 20 juin, j'avais moi-même fêté mes 16 ans le 23 juillet et Bella allait avoir 16 ans elle aussi le 13 septembre.

Alors, mi-aout on a fait une fête.

On a invité une bonne partie du Lycée et on a passé la nuit à danser dans le jardin illuminé et a se baigner dans la piscine.

J'étais joyeux, et détendu.

Le lendemain, j'ai déposé un baiser sur la joue d'Esmée, qui m'avait offert une guitare, et j'ai murmuré:

« merci maman! »

J'avais une famille.

Enfin.

Le jour de la rentrée j'ai conduit pour aller au Lycée.

Carlisle m'avait apprit à conduire courant aout, et Edward a feint la terreur tout le long du trajet.

On a récupéré Bella, qui s'accrochait à Edward en criant dans les tournants, et on est arrivé morts de rire au Lycée, et avec prêt d'une demi heure d'avance.

On est allé boire un café à la cafeteria.

C'est là que je l'ai vue pour la première fois.

J'ai relevé la tête pour lancer un bout de beignet à Edward, qui proposait à Bella d'accrocher un chapelet au rétroviseur de la voiture.

Elle était à une table sur la droite.

Elle était seule. Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant, néanmoins je l'ai reconnue.

C'était elle, la fille que j'attendais depuis toujours.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**La suite dans quelques jours, j'ai 3 fics sur le dos, moi ! Plus la fin de "une nuit à New York" que j'ai presque terminée...Oui je suis folle d'avoir commencé celle-là! Mais, bon, l'inspiration ça ne se commande pas!!!!!**_


	2. elle

_**Etrangement, quand je veux faire du suspens ça ne marche pas, et quand je ne cherche pas à en faire ça marche! Donc, je suis obligée de prévenir puisque pas mal de lecteurs n'ont pas comprit ou je voulais en venir: il s'agit là d'une relation incestueuse, bien que les protagonistes ne le sachent pas. Du coup j'ai fait soft pour le lemon.**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Elle était blonde.

Aussi blonde que moi.

Elle était incroyablement belle.

Ses cheveux retombaient en cascade bouclée dans son dos, elle avait un visage de porcelaine, d'une rare beauté . Ses lèvres, finement ourlées, donnaient envie de les toucher. Sa peau paraissait douce, et chaude. Elle était peu maquillée, à peine un peu de gloss transparent.

Elle portait des vêtements à la mode, de très bonne qualité sans être outranciers ou tapageurs.

Son jean et son tee shirt la mettaient parfaitement en valeur. Elle était à la fois classe et naturelle, le féminin incarné, pourtant elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être fragile ou timide, pas même inaccessible.

J'en étais soufflé.

Complètement sous le charme.

Edward a suivit mon regard et a sifflé entre ses dents.

Bella lui a donné une tape sur le bras.

Mon cœur battait à toute allure.

Je la voulais.

Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait vouloir une fille aussi fort.

Bella a prit la parole:

« ça doit être la nouvelle. Elle ne connait sans doute personne, je vais lui proposer de venir avec nous. »

Elle s'est levée et est allée accoster la fille.

Elles ont parlé quelques instants et la blonde l'a suivit tout de suite.

Elle s'est assise à notre table.

Elle affichait un air froid et hautain, mais j'ai très bien comprit qu'en fait elle était totalement perdue.

Bella nous a présenté.

Quand ça a été mon tour nos yeux se sont croisés pour la première fois et je lui ai sourit.

Elle m'a rendu mon sourire et s'est présentée à son tour:

« Rosalie Hale. J'arrive de new York. J'ai un peu de mal… »

Elle était dans notre classe.

Notre premier cours était celui de biologie.

Mon cours préféré.

Mais je n'en ai pas écouté un seul mot.

Elle était ma partenaire de labo.

On a passé le cours à se regarder, et se sourire.

Il y avait une connexion entre nous.

Je l'ai sentie immédiatement.

Presque comme si je comprenais ses émotions, et elle les miennes.

A la fin de la matinée, alors qu'on se dirigeait tous les trois, avec Bella, pour retrouver Edward à la cafeteria, j'ai comprit que auprès d'elle je me sentais entier.

Elle était mon âme sœur, sans doute.

C'était facile avec elle. On parlait, on riait, c'était naturel.

Juste simple et naturel.

Le soir, quand on est rentré à la maison, Esmée, que j'appelais de plus en plus souvent maman, m'a fait remarqué que mes yeux brillaient extraordinairement.

Edward a chantonné:

« il est amoureux! »

Et j'ai juste sourit.

C'était vrai. J'étais amoureux de cette fille, c'était une évidence, et cela me rendait heureux.

Je n'ai pas cherché à cacher mes sentiments. Elle non plus.

A la fin de la semaine je l'ai invitée à venir manger un hamburger avec moi au snack après les cours et elle a accepté.

On a rit et parlé très longtemps, et Esmée a du me téléphoner, parce qu'il était prêt de 21h00...

On s'est regardé dans les yeux en se séparant, et j'ai su que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas.

Je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus, mais je savais qu'on allait sortir ensemble très bientôt.

On se ressemblait sur beaucoup de points.

Je me reconnaissais en elle,comme elle se reconnaissait en moi.

Je lui ai parlé de ma vie comme je ne l'avais jamais fait à personne avant elle, pas même mon thérapeute.

Elle aussi m'a raconté sa vie.

On a comprit que nos points communs étaient criants: elle aussi avait été adoptée. Ses parents adoptifs étaient sympas,elle était heureuse, mais elle, comme Edward d'ailleurs, comprenaient ce que je pouvais ressentir. Cependant l'histoire d'Edward était différente de la notre: ses parents biologiques étaient morts.

Rosalie et moi avions été abandonnés.

Elle n'aimait pas dire qu'elle avait été adoptée. Je crois que j'étais la première personne à qui elle le disait spontanément.

Alice a mal encaissé le choc. Elle m'en a voulu.

Alors, en cachette, je lui ai promis qu'elle était la seule femme de ma vie, et qu'on se marierait ensemble, elle et moi quand elle serait grande. Elle m'a cru, et je me suis consolé de mon mensonge en me répétant que d'ici là, Alice aurait grandit et se serait trouvé un autre amoureux.

Le jour de son anniversaire, Bella nous a invité, Edward, Rosalie et moi, à manger chez elle.

Son père n'était pas là.

Il y avait aussi Jacob, et la petite amie de celui-ci, Leah.

La situation familiale de Bella était assez compliquée. Ses parents étaient divorcés, ce qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

Mais son père avait révélé son homosexualité quelques années auparavant et filait le parfait amour avec le père de Jacob (_**ndla: ça y est! Je l'ai fait!!!) **_et quand Bella était venue vivre avec son père, deux ans auparavant, elle s'était heurtée à la bêtise de certaines personnes.

Heureusement, Edward et sa famille étaient des gens ouverts et tolérants.

Le père de Bella ne correspondait absolument pas au cliché de l'homo type, et son petit ami, Billy, encore moins , mais ils étaient visiblement heureux ensemble, et rien d'autre ne comptait (_**ndla: ABSOLUMENT!!!)**_

La situation était un peu plus difficile à vivre pour Jacob, mais il était très proche de son père,et il n'hésitait pas à défendre son honneur.

Bella était un cordon bleu.

Elle cuisinait presque aussi bien qu'Esmée, qui lui avait visiblement donné des cours.

Nous avons dégusté du poulet au curry avec du riz et bien sur un gros gâteau d'anniversaire.

Rose était assise à coté de moi.

A un moment, parce que Edward et Bella, en face de nous, n'arrêtaient pas de se toucher et de s'embrasser, je lui ai prit la main, désireux de m'afficher, moi aussi.

Elle a serré ses doigts autour des miens.

Je l'ai regardée. Elle avait rougit.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'on jouait à « action ou vérité », Jacob m'a demandé (j'avais choisit vérité) à quel age j'avais couché avec une fille pour la première fois.

J'ai répondu la vérité, à savoir que je n'étais pas encore passé à l'acte.

Edward et Bella le savaient et n'ont pas commenté, mais Jacob a rit:

« toi? Puceau?! J'arrive pas à le croire! Avec ta gueule d'ange, comment c'est possible? »

« parce que j'attends la bonne! »

Rose est venue à mon secours:

« moi aussi j'attends le bon! J'aurais pu passer à l'acte il y a longtemps, mais j'ai résisté! Je veux être amoureuse! »

J'étais fier, tout à coup.

Leah affichait un petit sourire.

Edward, qui avait bu plus de bières qu'il n'aurait du, m'a fait un clin d'oeil:

« il y a des chambres à l'étage! Bella prend la pilule, mais je devrais trouver un préservatif au fond de mon sac! »

Bella lui a donné une tape sur la tête et il s'est excusé en riant.

J'ai serré la main de Rose plus fort, et elle s'est laissée aller contre mon torse.

Jake avait lui aussi un peu abusé des bières, et Edward et lui ont commencé à se taquiner bêtement, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Ces deux-là s'adoraient.

Alors, Rosalie et moi on est allés faire un tour dehors.

Il ne faisait pas très froid mais je l'ai prise dans mes bras, l'enveloppant de ma veste en jean. Nous sommes restés comme ça un long moment.

Je savais ce qui allait suivre et je savourais le moment.

Elle a relevé la tête et m'a regardé dans les yeux.

Je lui ai sourit et j'ai prit son visage en coupe dans mes mains.

« Rose…je t'aime »

Nos lèvres se sont trouvées instinctivement, nos langues se sont mises en œuvre toutes seules et notre baiser a duré longtemps.

Je la serrais contre moi, heureux, tellement heureux.

Elle était faite pour moi. Comme j'étais fait pour elle.

Elle avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou et je caressais son dos.

Nous n'avions envie de cesser le baiser ni l'un ni l'autre, mais Edward nous a interrompu.

Il s'est excusé en riant, mais nous sommes rentrés avec lui.

Rose s'est assis sur mes genoux et nous nous sommes à nouveau embrassés, devant les quatre autres qui nous ont applaudit.

Je n'ai pas vu le reste de la soirée.

Rose et moi nous sommes installés sur le canapé, ou nous avons passé tout notre temps à nous embrasser, nous caresser et nous murmurer des mots d'amour.

Quand les autres sont finalement monté se coucher à l'étage, très tard, ou plutôt très tôt, elle et moi sommes restés sur le canapé. Nous avons sommeillé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sur le moment déjà je me souviens avoir souhaité que cette nuit ne finisse jamais.

J'ignorais encore à quel point j'avais raison d'espérer cela.

Nous avons été heureux quatre mois.

Quatre mois dont j'aime enfin me souvenir.

Il m'a fallut des années pour pouvoir accepter de me remémorer ces moments là, et des années encore pour apprécier ces souvenirs.

Les parents de Rosalie étaient assez vieux jeux et je ne les ai vus qu'une ou deux fois. Ils nous trouvaient trop jeunes.

Bien sur, avec le recul, nous avons compris qu'il y a eu des signes qui ne trompaient pas, que nous aurions du prendre en compte.

Mais nous étions dans notre bulle.

Notre bulle, justement.

C'était sans doute le premier des signes.

Rosalie ,de son propre aveu, avait eu des petits amis auparavant, comme moi des copines, même si cela n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. Et jamais ni elle ni moi ne nous étions coupés du monde extérieur.

Rose n'avait plus envie de voir ses copines, pas plus que moi mes amis. Nous étions seuls au monde. Dans notre tête, et le plus souvent possible pour de bon. Malgré le froid, malgré la pluie, nous allions à la Push dès que possible, sur la plage. On se promenait, on parlait des heures durant, on s'embrassait. Le regard des autres nous gênait.

Elle venait souvent chez moi. On montait alors dans ma chambre, et on s' enfermait toute l'après-midi.

On s'embrassait, bien sur, et on riait, on parlait, on écoutait de la musique. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux des heures durant.

On a mit du temps à passer à l'acte.

Esmée et Carlisle ,comme sans doute tout le monde, pensaient qu'on avait des relations sexuelles, parce que Carlisle m'a fait venir dans son bureau, pour me parler très sérieusement de contraception. Rosalie et moi étions ensemble depuis un mois. Il a été très surpris de savoir qu'on avait jamais été plus loin qu' un flirt léger, et qu'on pensait avoir le temps.

Elle avait été élevée dans le respect de son corps.

Et moi je l'aimais, je ressentais pour elle bien plus que du simple désir sexuel.

Je crois, avec le recul, que ça aussi était un signe.

Notre peur de passer à acte. Notre pudeur, presque de la gêne.

Nos corps avaient peut-être compris bien avant nous.

Sans doute s'étaient-ils reconnus .

Malgré tout,nous étions jeunes, et très amoureux.

Alors ,bien sur, c'est arrivé.

Le soir de Halloween.

Je m'étais déguisé en vampire, comme Edward.

Rosalie et Bella étaient allée à Port Angeles acheter des robes de soirée. Cella de Bella était bleu nuit et Rosalie en avait choisit une rouge.

Esmée les a maquillées.

Alice , qui, au début avait détesté Rosalie, s'était laissée amadouer. Ce soir là, elle était déguisée en chat noir.

J'ai cédé à sa demande et j'ai moi-même dessiné ses moustaches au Kohl noir sur ses joues.

A mi-voix, elle m'a demandé

« c'est toujours moi, la femme de ta vie? »

J'ai sourit:

« bien sur que oui mon chaton! »

Je me suis senti mal, juste après avoir prononcé ces mots.

Quelque part,je crois que je savais que c'était la vérité.

Rose et Bella sont sortis de la salle bains, elles étaient éblouissantes.

Edward a serré Bella contre lui, tellement fier et amoureux que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sauter par la fenêtre et s'envoler au milieu des arbres.

J'ai regardé ma chérie, qui était si belle que j'ai eu un instant l 'idée m'enfuir avec elle, dans une île du Pacifique, ou personne ne viendrait jamais me la prendre…

Au lieu de ça, nous sommes tous montés dans la voiture de Carlisle, Edward au volant et on a d'abord déposé Alice chez sa copine Jane.

Puis ,on est allé tous les quatre à la fête organisée par Mike Newton.

On a rit et dansé une bonne partie de la soirée, mais, vers minuit et demi,Edward est venu nous voir, alors qu'on dansait, collés l'un à l'autre.

« Bella est malade. Son père a une angine depuis hier, elle l'a sans doute attrapée. Je la ramène chez elle, vous voulez que je vous dépose ou vous essayez de trouver quelque un pour vous ramener plus tard? »

On est parti avec eux, et Edward nous a déposé chez mes parents.

Les Cullen étaient ma famille, à présent.

On est monté dans ma chambre, cette pièce qui avait été la chambre d'amis, et qu'Esmée avait décoré avec moi, et pour moi.

On avait pas prévu d'aller si loin, ce soir-là.

Mais on l'a fait.

Les choses se sont en enchaînées naturellement, comme c'est la plupart du temps le cas, je pense.

J'avais un peu bu, elle aussi.

On était légèrement désinhibés.

On s'est installé sous la couette, en sous-vêtements, et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça nous arrivait.

On s'est embrassé et tout de suite j'ai senti que le désir était très violent.

Pour la première fois, elle n'a pas reculé en sentant mon érection contre sa hanche.

Alors j'ai continué.

J'ai commencé par la regarder dans les yeux, cherchant son approbation.

Elle me la donnait.

J'ai dégrafé son soutien gorge, avec bien du mal et nous avons rit de ma maladresse.

Cela nous a aidé, de rire ensemble.

On était plus détendus et j'ai enlevé mon tee shirt rapidement.

Je savais qu'elle avait des seins sublimes, parce que ça se devinait même avec un pull de ski et un anorak.

Mais les toucher, les caresser, les sucer…J'étais au paradis.

Je ne pouvais pas me lasser de la caresser…

Elle haletait, et elle caressait aussi mon corps, mon dos, mes cheveux surtout.

Je m'étais installé au dessus d'elle et très vite j'ai su que nous allions faire l'amour.

Je n'ai pensé à rien , rien de cohérent en tous cas.

Je lui ai retiré son string et elle a repoussé mon boxer.

Nos corps s'étaient emballés. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient guère et nous évoluions un peu à l'aveuglette.

Nos caresses étaient un peu gauches, hésitantes, mais très agréables quand même…

Nous avons simplement laissé parler nos corps.

Ils se sont trouvés seuls et au bout de peu de temps mon désir était si impérieux que j'ai rompu notre baiser pour l'interroger du regard.

Elle m'a sourit et m'a juste murmuré:

« vas-y doucement »

« bien sur »

J'ai continué à caresser son intimité et elle a écarté les jambes.

J'ai doucement frotté mon sexe contre le sien, et je me suis senti aspiré par elle.

J'ai glissé doucement en elle, provoquant nos gémissement à tous les deux.

Elle était si douce, elle était parfaite.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je la déflorais. Ça s'est passé en douceur, et tellement naturellement. Elle a un peu gémit mais j'ai bougé en elle et très vite elle a accompagné mes mouvements de va-et-vient en bougeant son bassin au même rythme que moi.

J'étais vierge aussi, et très jeune. Le rapport n'a pas duré longtemps.

J'ai joui rapidement, et je ne savais pas que c'était si bon, de faire l'amour avec la fille qu'on aime.

On est resté longtemps enlacés après, à juste profiter du moment présent, à nous caresser, nous répéter aussi à quel point on s'aimait.

Le lendemain matin, quand on s'est réveillé enlacés, on a réalisé qu'on avait prit aucune précaution. Elle ne prenait pas la pilule et on avait totalement zappé le préservatif.

J'étais angoissé, mais elle m'a dit être en fin de cycle, que normalement ça ne risquait rien.

On a osé en parler à personne. J'avais tellement promit à mon père d'être sérieux, et de nous protéger.

On était heureux quand même.

On était complices.

Ça devait se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'on était passé à l'acte, parce qu'Edward m'a coincé dans le couloir, peu de temps après qu'on se soit levés, pour me coller une bourrade et me demander comment c'était:

« géant »

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil.

On était inquiet, quand même, et je me souviens parfaitement lui avoir dit,au téléphone, le soir même, que si elle tombait enceinte je l'épouserais.

La bonne blague!

J'étais sérieux, et je crois que c'était tout à mon honneur.

Mais elle a eu ses règles 3 jours plus tard et on a été soulagés.

Alors je l'ai prise par la main et je l'ai entraînée dans le bureau de mon père, pour qu'il lui prescrive la pilule. Il était un peu embêté par rapport aux parents de Rose, qui n'étaient pas au courant, mais il l' a fait quand même, estimant que nous étions trop jeunes pour prendre le risque d'une grossesse.

Après ça, on a recommencé. Souvent. Chaque fois que possible, en fait. Je ne me souviens pas de toutes les fois ou on a fait l'amour mais je sais que ça a toujours été merveilleux.

J'étais heureux.

Nous étions heureux.

Tellement heureux!

Edward et Bella étaient très amoureux, mais Rose et moi avions le sentiment que entre nous c'était plus fort encore, que nous avions un lien, une connexion que les autres n'avaient pas.

C'était vrai.

Hélas.

Un autre des signes, et celui-là était sans doute si frappant que personne, ni nous, ni notre entourage, n'a voulu le voir vraiment, était notre ressemblance physique.

Nous étions tous les deux blonds, bouclés, avec des yeux bleus océans.

Une fois, une vendeuse nous a dit qu'on était assortis.

C'était sans doute vrai.

Plusieurs fois, on nous a prit pour un frère et une sœur.

Je crois que c'était évident.

La première fois, c'était juste après Tanksgiving.

On était allé manger dans un fast food et Rosalie a du attendre son hamburger. Au bout d'un moment je suis allé le chercher à la caisse pour elle, et le vendeur m'a dit:

« tiens, voilà le hamburger de ta soeur »

Je me suis mit en colère et j'ai dit, bien plus fort que nécessaire

« c'est ma petite amie, pas ma sœur!!! »

Je suis retourné à la table, bouleversé.

Bizarrement, j'ai été incapable de raconter l'anecdote aux autres. Comme si elle me faisait honte.

Par la suite, c'est arrivé deux ou trois fois, toujours dans le même genre de circonstances: quelque un qui ne nous connaissait pas du tout, nous voyait ensemble et concluait immédiatement qu'on était jumeaux.

Cela ne nous faisait pas rire du tout, Rose et moi.

Début décembre, Esmée nous a donné, à Edward et à moi, des médaillons qu'elle avait eu à une brocante.

Deux pour Edward et deux pour moi.

C'était des médaillons pour mettre une mèche de cheveux.

Le WE suivant, assis par terre dans la salle de bains, on s'est chacun coupé une petite mèche de cheveux.

On a regardé Edward et Bella mélanger leurs cheveux dans leurs médaillons, brun et roux mêlés...

Puis ça a été notre tour, à Rosalie et moi.

Mais nous n'avons pas eu besoin de mélanger nos cheveux elle et moi: ils étaient exactement du même blond…

Avec le recul, je crois que Rose et moi n'aurions jamais comprit.

Les autres, par contre, auraient comprit plus vite, si ils avaient eu tous les éléments en main.

Mais j'étais le seul à savoir que Rose avait été adoptée, elle aussi, et personne ne connaissait sa date de naissance non plus.

Quelques jours après la reprise des cours après les fêtes de fin d'année, Edward commencé à parler de sa fête d'anniversaire. Nous étions tous les quatre dans le salon, penchés sur nos devoirs.

Il allait avoir 18 en juin seulement, mais il avait hâte de fêter sa majorité.

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil:

« désolé frangin, mais cette année je partage pas avec toi!!! »

J'ai éclaté de rire, et Bella aussi.

Rosalie m' a regardé:

« on le fêtera ensemble! »

J'ai caressé sa joue:

« bien sur ma puce! »

Bella lui a demandé:

« tu es née en été toi aussi? »

« je suis née le même jour que Jasper! le 23 juillet! »

J'ai vu que Bella tiquait.

Edward a froncé les sourcils.

Bella a enchaîné:

« tu es née à New York? »

« non à Indianapolis! »

J'ai éclaté de rire, surpris mais ravi:

« moi aussi je suis né à Indianapolis! »

Bell est devenue très pale, et elle s'est levée.

Je l'ai vue se diriger vers la cuisine en courant et j'ai pensé qu'elle était malade.

Ni Rosalie ni moi n'avions comprit.

L'évidence était pourtant devant nos yeux.

Mais ni elle ni moi ne voulions la regarder en face.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Encore un chapitre.**_


	3. aprés elle

Carlisle est venu tout de suite.

J'étais tétanisé.

La main de Rosalie dans la mienne tremblait.

Un tout petit moment, j'ai encore essayé de repousser la réalité, cherchant ses lèvres, mais , déjà, ce baiser, le dernier, avait un goût de cendre.

Carlisle a été précis,clair, efficace.

Comme à son habitude.

Rosalie a avoué avoir été adoptée.

Je ne disais rien.

J'étais dépassé par un événement dont je commençais à saisir la violence.

Esmée pleurait.

Elle essayait de nier l'évidence.

Nous étions tous les quatre dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Je me souviens du visage de celle qui était ma mère depuis plus d'un an à présent.

« Carlisle, ce n'est pas obligatoire qu'ils aient un lien de parenté, quelles sont les chances pour que ce soit le cas?Dans un pays aussi vaste? »

« regarde les bien en face, et dis moi quelles sont les chances pour que ce ne soit pas le cas?! »

Il a appelé son ami juge.

Celui qui m'avait permis de rester chez les Cullen.

En moins de deux heures il a obtenue une réponse.

Et elle était positive.

Le 23 juillet de cette année là, dans une maternité d'un quartier défavorisé d'Indianapolis, une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans avait accouché anonymement de jumeaux. Quelques heures plus tard, elle avait disparu, probablement pour retourner dans la rue et la prostitution.

4 jours plus tard, le major Whitlock et son épouse m'adoptaient.

Moi seul.

Rosalie avait des problèmes de santé, et attendre n'avait jamais été leur fort.

Elle avait été adoptée 3 mois plus tard, par les Hale, qui, contactés, ont juré n'avoir jamais su que leur fille avait eu un frère jumeau.

J'étais anéanti.

Rose était en colère.

Plus tard, je ne sais plus exactement à quel moment dans cette journée terrible, nous avons réussit à nous retrouver seul.

Je l'ai serrée contre moi et je lui ai proposé la fuite.

Juste elle et moi.

Dans un endroit ou personne ne nous connaitrait. Ou personne ne saurait qui nous étions l'un pour l'autre.

Elle a accepté tout de suite.

Mais nous savions déjà tous les deux à ce moment là qu'il ne s'agissait que de paroles destinées à nous réconforter, à nous donner, encore un peu, le sentiment de maîtriser nos vies, nos destinées.

Nous n'avons même pas été capables de nous embrasser.

En fin d'après-midi, elle est repartie avec ses parents.

Je suis monté dans ma chambre et j'ai préparé mon sac.

Esmée du sentir le vent tourner: elle m'a rejoint.

Je répugnais à lui faire du mal, mais en cet instant précis, rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison, dans cette chambre ou j'avais été si heureux, était simplement au dessus de mes forces.

Elle pleurait.

Elle m'a supplié de rester.

Je secouais la tête, tachant de maîtriser ma colère.

Carlisle nous a rejoint.

Il a tenté, lui aussi, de m'apaiser.

Mais je ne voulais pas être apaisé.

J'essayais, véritablement, de ne pas déverser ma colère sur eux.

Mais quand Edward est arrivé à son tour, j'ai explosé.

J'ai jeté le mobilier à terre. J'ai cassé, détruit, abîme.

Ma rage était puissante.

Je hurlais après Edward.

« tu as tout toi, tout! Pourquoi c'est toi qui a de la chance et pas moi?Pourquoi?Tu as des parents, des vrais! Tu as une petite amie géniale! Tu as tout ce que je veux et que je n'ai pas!!! »

Aucun des trois ne me répondait.

Edward ,au bout d'un moment, s'est avancé vers moi, m'a prit par le cou et je l'ai repoussé, le giflant par deux fois, avant de me laisser aller dans ses bras.

J'ai crié, pleuré, longtemps.

Quand la colère et la rage ont perdu de leur intensité, j'ai déclaré d'une voix brisée que je ne pouvais pas rester ici.

C'était au dessus de mes forces. Cette chambre me rappelait Rose , tout le temps.

Carlisle m'a proposé diverses solutions.

J'ai accepté d'aller dans une autre famille d'accueil, le temps que je me calme.

Nous sommes sortis de la chambre, tous les quatre. Esmée me tenait par les épaules.

Elle était en train de perdre un fils.

Mais en bas, dans le salon, Bella et Alice pleuraient, enlacées sur le canapé.

Quand elle m'a vu, Alice est venue se jeter dans me bras.

Je l'ai serrée contre moi et elle m'a répété, telle une litanie:

« ne pars pas ne pars pas ne pars pas »

Alors je suis resté.

Je n'ai pas réintégré ma chambre.

Cette nuit là, j'ai dormit dans celle d'Edward,abruti de médicaments, partageant son lit.

La semaine qui a suivit, honnêtement, j'en ai peu de souvenirs.

Je passais tout mon temps avec Alice.

Je sais qu'on joué ,tous les deux, à des jeux qui n'étaient plus de son age, et encore moins du mien. J'ai nourri et couché des peluches. J'ai tenu les mains d'Alice, pendant longtemps.

Le lendemain, Rosalie est revenue.

Pale, les yeux rouges, son beau visage ravagé par les larmes, elle ne voulait pas couper les ponts.

Elle m'a dit, d'une voix mal assurée, qu'on pouvait devenir frère et sœur. Qu'on n'avait pas à arrêter de s'aimer. Qu'on devait juste faire évoluer cet amour.

Elle est venue dans la chambre d'Alice.

Mes parents ont respecté notre besoin de régression. Sous les ordres d'Alice, nous avons joué ensemble.

Nous avons pu faire ce dont nous avions été privé dans l'enfance.

Ensemble, nous avons joué, des heures durant. A la poupée, aux jeux de société, à d'autres choses encore.

Je ne me souviens pas de tout.

Alice a été ma bouée de sauvetage.

Celle de Rose aussi.

Au Lycée, nous avons du faire croire que nous avions rompu, en restant bons amis.

Ça été le plus dur. Immédiatement, des gars se sont mit à la draguer.

Elle est sorti avec beaucoup d'entre eux.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai maîtrisé ma colère et ma jalousie.

Mon béguin pour Bella était revenu.

J'aimais encore Rosalie.

C'était une période épouvantable.

Je me suis réfugié dans les études, et dans ma passion pour les bêtes.

Un samedi de février, la veille de la Saint Valentin, j'ai fait grimper Alice dans la voiture d'Esmée, qui nous la prêtait pour l'occasion, et nous sommes allés au refuge pour animaux.

Il y avait des chiens et des chats plus perdus encore que moi.

Alice et moi avons passé l'après-midi à nous occuper de chiens abandonnés .

Le soir, je me sentais un peu mieux.

En mars, voir Rosalie ne me donnait plus envie de me tuer.

J'avais toujours envie d'elle, je rêvais toutes les nuits qu'on couchait ensemble, mais je pouvais en parler à mon thérapeute, qui me rassurait, de même que Carlisle.

Je suis sorti avec une fille de la classe de littérature, Maria. Je n'étais pas plus amoureux d'elle qu'elle ne l'était de moi,mais elle était drôle et jolie. On a passé de bons moments tous les deux, et j'ai même réussit à coucher avec elle. Je ne l'ai jamais ramenée chez les Cullen.

Mais, un soir, nous sommes sortis à plusieurs.

Bella et Edward, Jacob et Leah, Rosalie et Royce, son copain du moment et Maria et moi.

A un moment de la soirée, je me suis dit que, finalement, nous avions un avenir.

Qu'on se remettrait de cette tragédie.

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Royce et Maria rompaient avec nous pour sortir ensemble.

Edward et Bella étaient effondrés. Mais Rose et moi avons eu beaucoup de mal à calmer notre fou rire.

Tout nous paraissait insignifiant, désormais.

Quand le temps de la fac est venu, j'ai rejoint Edward avec Bella sur le campus.

Rose n'allait pas à la fac. Elle avait trouvait un emploi de mannequin.

Sa vie s'éloignait de la mienne.

Ses choix me déplaisaient. Les miens lui paraissaient peu ambitieux. Notre amour tournait à l'amitié.

Nous étions en train de guérir.

Elle a posé et défilé, devenant un mannequin recherché et très bien payée.

Plus tard, quand Edward et moi avons obtenu notre diplôme de vétérinaire, elle a en partie financé notre cabinet , quand nous nous sommes associés.

Nous ne nous sommes jamais perdus de vue.

Très tôt , elle n'avait que 21 ans, elle s'est mariée.

Avec un photographe, ce qui paraissait inévitable.

Emmett McCarthy est un gars bien, qui adore Rose, et a accepté notre passé.

Je vois bien, cependant, qu'il se méfie de moi. Il a peut être raison de le faire.

De mon coté, je n'arrivais pas à avoir de relations sérieuses.

Edward et Bella étaient désolés de voir que j'étais incapable de m'engager, que je ne pouvais passer qu'un soir ou deux avec la même fille.

Et puis, quelques jours avant mes 20 ans, quand Edward et moi sommes rentrés à la maison, pour les vacances d'été, pour la première fois depuis Spring Break, j'ai comprit pourquoi.

Alice nous attendait devant la maison.

Elle venait d'avoir 15 ans, et elle était devenue une jeune fille.

Elle portait un short en jean et un tee shirt m'appartenant.

J'ai été gêné au moment de l'embrasser.

Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et j'ai baissé le regard.

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, alors que nous nous baignions tous les deux, avec Bella et Edward, dans la piscine encore fraîche, j'ai du rester dans l'eau un long moment, tachant de stopper l'érection qu'elle m'avait provoquée en se promenant innocemment en maillot devant moi.

Cette nuit là, tandis que je m'interrogeais sur moi-même, me demandant si le fait d'être attiré d'abord par ma sœur, bien que je ne l'ai jamais considérée comme telle, puis par celle qui avait été ma soeur, bien qu'elle ne le soit pas réellement ,faisait de moi un gars peu chanceux ou bien un fou furieux, Alice m'a rejointe dans ma chambre.

Elle est entrée de force dans mon lit, et j'ai cessé de me poser des questions.

C'était la deuxième fois que je prenais la virginité d'une fille, et c'était encore dans ce lit là.

Ça été plus facile.

Alice était très déterminée, et je me suis découvert passionné. Elle a eu beaucoup plus mal que Rose, mais je ne me suis pas senti coupable.

J'ai joui plusieurs fois au fond de son ventre cette nuit-là, m'enfonçant en elle avec force et plaisir.

Je voulais la faire mienne. Totalement.

Dans ses bras, je me sentais complet. Le trou dans ma poitrine, qui était apparu quand j'avais su que Rosalie était ma sœur, se refermait tandis que je répétais à Alice que je l'aimais, encore et encore.

A l'aube, en sueur, tenant dans mes mains ses poignets, mes yeux rivés aux siens, mon sexe en elle jusqu'à la garde, je l'ai longuement regardée. Elle me souriait. Ses traits étaient crispés pourtant.

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle.

« je ne veux pas te faire mal… »

« c'est pas grave, c'Est-ce que je veux, et puis ça fait pas si mal de toutes façons! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai réussit à lui donner son premier orgasme, avec ma langue et mes doigts.

J'avais le sentiment de me purifier auprès d'elle.

De devenir une meilleure personne.

J'ai découvert qu'il était possible pour moi d'éprouver un plaisir physique supérieur à celui que j'avais ressenti avec Rosalie .

J'ai initié Alice au sexe, cet été là.

J'étais amoureux d'elle. Plus que je ne l'aurais soupçonné possible.

Très vite, elle m'est devenue indispensable. Elle me faisait légèrement tourner en bourrique, comme à son habitude, mais elle m'était devenue aussi indispensable que l'air que je respirais.

Carlisle et Esmée n'ont pas été surpris. Ils n'ont pas été ravis non plus, la situation était particulière.

Mais notre amour était fort, pur et sincère.

Rien n'a pu nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Nous étions, nous sommes heureux ensemble.

Comme Edward et Bella le sont.

Edward m'en a voulu un moment, je crois. Mais Bella, qui avait toujours été la première à tout comprendre, a été soulagée. J'ai su alors qu'elle n'avait pas été dupe, sachant ce que j'avais ressenti pour elle.

Parfois encore, 10 ans après mon arrivée chez les Cullen, je me demande ce qui se serait passé si Rose et moi n'avions jamais su la vérité.

Sans aucun doute nous aurions été très heureux ensemble.

Jusqu'au moment ou nous aurions fait un bébé…(_**ndla: la consanguinité donne des arriérations mentales). **_

J'ai le sentiment très fort que nous avons payé pour des fautes qui ne nous appartenaient pas.

Mais, quand la rancune est trop forte, quand la colère m'empêche de dormir la nuit, il me suffit de me retourner vers Alice, qui dort à coté de moi, de la contempler, de caresser ses mèches rebelles, puis de me pencher un peu plus, pour voir le bébé endormit dans son berceau.

Mon cœur bondit alors de joie et je ne peux rien regretter.

Rose a presque 6 mois.

Elle me ressemble.

Alors, bien sur, elle ressemble à sa tante.

Il y a bien, désormais, une Rose Whitlock.

Et c'est ma plus belle victoire sur la vie.


End file.
